Good old days
by Varewulf
Summary: A trip down memory lane. Short one-off.


Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics, and not me (sadly).

Statement: Kain is not green. Vorador and Yoshi are green. Not Kain. To all you who say he's green, you make me think of him as a leprechaun. Shame on you.

AN: This is just something I thought up during a boring study session. It might have been done before, but I'm still doing it. Even though the idea seemed good when it came to me, I'm not exactly satisfied with the outcome. Maybe because I'm still inexperienced. I'm still posting it, so deal with it!****

****

**The good old days**

****

It is silent tonight. The only sound is from hooves walking on stone. The small path through the cemetery is rarely used anymore. How long has it been since I first walked this path? 1000 years? 1500? More? It's hard to keep track any longer. Back then I was going the other way, of course. Away from this place. Searching for revenge. The thought bring a smile to my lips, but then it's gone. How long hasn't it been since I was in the noble pursuit of revenge? Felt the rush to the head as it was exacted? Too long.

My dream is now fulfilled. My sons do their jobs well. But what have I left now? Nothing but memories. Eternity is a very long time. I know that better than most.

Ah, I'm here. Where it all began. I'm the only who comes here anymore. They all know I wouldn't like it if anyone else came here. So they all keep away. Oh sure, a few tried to sneak here without me knowing. Even a couple of my sons have tried it, but no more. I always find out if someone has been here. So now they have stopped trying.

Hm... here it is. I sealed this place so that only I could enter. The door grinds open and I enter, sealing it behind me. I walk through a hallway I constructed. I reconstructed the entire place using my telekinesis. I enter a room to find... my grave. My tomb, where I first rose to this unlife. Now it's my place of memories. I walk through a passage to my left, entering the weapon room. Here I placed all the weapons I acquired before I got the Reaver. I have occasionally used them in the time after that, but mostly for old times' sake than anything else.

Ah yes. My trusted sword. The weapon that killed me, and that I used to exact my revenge. A nice twist of irony, don't you think? I still smirk whenever I think about it. I don't have count for how many this sword has killed, or any of these weapons for that matter.

Heh, the mace. This proved very useful as it could crush skeletons and knock out mortals quite easily, making them easier to drink from, but it wasn't as much fun as some of the others here.

I move on and find Havoc and Malice, the twin axes. They were always good for the occasional bloodbath, cutting through anything that came in their path. I still use them from time to time, it's funny how theraputical a carnage can be.

And last, but definately not least, the enchanted flame sword. I still have no clues as to whom forged this blade, but it was certainly helpful. The screams people emit as they are incinerated by this blade are like beautiful music to my ears. The only downside is that burnt bodies are impossible to drink from.

And in the next room my old armours are kept. I've stopped using armour, since removing the dangers of battle hold no appeal to me any longer. Besides, my skin has been hardened enough that common weapons have little effect.

My iron armour. The one I died and was raised in. It was more than adequate, but it lacked any special functions.

And the bone armour. At first I thought it was a joke, but I took it anyway. My iron armour was better for protection, but for some reason the bone armour made the undead more tolerant of my presence, so it was handy in some situations.

Haha, yes. The chaos armour. Someone put a wicked enchantment on this one. Any wounds anyone inflicted on me, were also inflicted on them. Coupled with the Repel spell, it made me even more deadly than usual. Although logically, since the Repel spell shielded me from any and all damage, my enemies shouldn't have been hurt when attacking me, even if I wore the chaos armour. But magic isn't necesseraly logic.

Then we have the flesh armour. This odd-looking armour was also enchanted. It automatically drew in the blood of my wounded enemies, making it one of the most valuable armours I had, but it too had a downside. It drew in all blood, not only the good, but also the bad. As a fledgling, this could be very harmful, so I had to be mindful of when I used it.

And the wraith armour of course. Still more there than here. This strange armour somehow tapped into my magic reserves, and although it reduced the amount of damage I took, it drained the rest from my magic. It also felt weird having it on. I couldn't help but worry that I would suddenly just disappear while wearing it, so I usually didn't wear it, unless there was dire need.

In the next room I have assembled a small collection of the kind of itmes I used to find. It was rather amazing what kind of things I could find lying around Nosgoth.

First of all, the flay. It's hard to believe this little thing could actually rip the flesh from it's victims bones, but I've witnessed it several times. I used to take great pleasure in using them, but somehow, the joy seems to have been lost. I don't find many things amusing any longer.

And what do we have here? Oh yes, a one-time favourite of mine. This little ball causes the target to be crushed in on itself. Not a pretty sight, but it used to be fun, like so many other things.

And these weird contraptions I believe are the Time Streamer's toys. When activated it slows down everything around the user, except for the user itself. Or perhaps it speeds up the user, which would give the same effect, really. These are extremely handy, but the sense of dislocation you get can be rather disconcerting.

And these small fonts can anything into a puddle of poisonous goo, making it a danger for anything nearby. Quite nifty, I think, especially in a group.

Hm? And what do we have here? Of course, the energy bank. These gave me unlimited magic power for a limited time, which always had to be made the best out of. It left me completely drained after the effect went away, however, so caution was necessary. This one is drained, sadly. I couldn't find that many of them, and those that still function are always kept close at hand. You never know when you need the power boost.

And these small cards are very special indeed. They're one of the few sources of amusement I have left. Invoking one of them caused five nearby targets to die a completely random death. It's amazing what these cards think of at times. Some of it even surprises me.

And then onto the two last items in here. One of them is a vial, which once contained enchanted blood that increased my stamina and endurance. And the other is a small triangle with runes on it. The runes used to glow, but they stopped after I used it. This increased my magic, making me able to hold onto more magic power. At first I was limited to a few spells at a time before needing to recharge, but after I had collected quite a number of these I could practically level a city with magic alone.

Heh, I actually did that once. It wasn't very big, nor can I remember its name, but this was still early in my campaign to rule Nosgoth, so I couldn't afford many casualties. And of course, I did it to see if I could, and I was more than pleased afterwards. I still remember those wonderful screams as the whole just came apart. I guess it also chased away thoughts of mutiny within my ranks.

That was all I have collected in this place. Before I exit, I stop and look at the mural above my coffin. How much I've changed since those days. When I was first raised, I still looked much like my human self, but as time passed, I changed. The face I see in the mirror these days looks nothing like that mural. My hair remains, though, even if the colour has changed.

I continue to walk out if the tomb. As I exit, I see the first faint rays of sun coming from the horizon. The sun has never been a friend of mine, but for some reason it was never fatal to me, even when I was a fledgling. I was weakened, yes, and I still am, if not as much, but for some reason the rays brought fatigue and not death. I have seen newer fledglings being burnt badly or totally incinerated if the sun hit them, so why did it never kill me? Perhaps something Mortanius did in the ritual to raise me, shielded me from the sun's cruel rays.

Thankfully, all vampires who move beyond fledgling become more or less shielded from sunshine.

Water on the other hand is extremely lethal. It's one weakness I've never been able to shake off. During my early travels, I found a few blood fountains, where the enchanted blood made me immune to rain and snow, if it didn't fall too heavy. Sadly it seems only one of my sons have gotten the same gift, even if I hope the others will obtain in time. Perhaps another thousand years. As for Rahab, he seems to think vampires can once become completely immune to all water, but I find that hard to believe. Silly boy. Well, as long as he isn't throwing himself, or me forbid, others into a river or lake to test his theory, he can have his dreams.

Once again, there is complete silence, except for the sound of hooves walking on stone.

A/N: Bah, this was horrible, although I suppose it could have been worse. As I said I'm still posting it. Any comments and reviews will be appreciated. I feel really bad at portraying characters, so I missed by a mile with Kain, feel free to yell at me. I'm sorry.


End file.
